Love Through Time
by AeonRuru
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika perlahan-lahan Kanda mengingat kehidupan di periode sebelumnya, dan apa yang akan di lakukannya saat ia terlempar bersama Lavi ke periode kehidupannya yang lalu itu ?   Bad at summary   ; ratting 'T' for now
1. Chapter 1

Aku tidak memiliki -man seutuhnya, semua itu milik Katsura Hoshino sensei, copyright of Hoshino Katsura.

Jika aku memiliki -man, itu hanya plot cerita di Fan fiction ini ( Tapi kalau sampai benar-benar menjadi milikku, aku akan langsung menarikan tarian kegembiraan XD )

So, let's begin..

##########################

"_**Lihatlah... di sebrang garis horison sana, terbentang dunia yang baru..."  
><strong>_

Sosok seorang lelaki, dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam kebiruan bagaikan 'Langit malam' berdiri di puncak sebuah bukit. Di bawahnya, pemandangan yang asri, penuh pepohonan tropis dan sebuah pantai terlihat indah.

Rambut panjang nya yang sebari tadi tertiup angin laut, di ikat ke atas layaknya kuncir kuda dengan beberapa helai di biarkan terurai di sisi-sisi pipinya.

Wajahnya rupawan, gagah dan penuh dengan charisma. Pakaian yang di kenakannya pun hanya sebatas kain sarung yang di ikatkannya di sekitar pinggangnya. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang bidangdan atletis. Untaian manik-manik unik yang terlihat seperti kalung menghiasi lehernya, dan di dada kirinya, sebuah tato bergambar tulisan yang aneh terlihat.

"_**Aku dan Lavi sudah menyiapkan perbekalan kita.. Jadi.. Apakah kau dan Lenalee benar-benar tidak ingin ikut dengan kita ?"  
><strong>_

Perlahan, sosok gagah tersebut membalikkan badannya. Di hadapannya sekarang, sesosok lelaki lain berdiri. Rambutnya berwarna putih, putih dan terlihat layaknya salju yang lembut. Ia berdiri memandangi tanah tempatnya berpijak.

Pakaian yang di kenakannya hampir sama dengan lelaki sebelumnya, hanya saja, ia lebih banyak mengenakan kalung dari manik-manik unik yang terlihat mewah, serta sebuah jaket dari bulu binatang menghiasi pundaknya hingga setengah dari dadanya.

Di pipi kirinya, sebuah tato merah tergambar, dan tangan kiri nya berwarna merah, seperti bekas luka terbakar. Ia berparas tampan, tetapi juga cantik. Matanya besar dan berwarna abu-abu ke perakan, layaknya sebuah kaca yang mampu memantulkan bayangan hati seseorang.

"_**Kanda..."**_

Yang keluar dari mulut lelaki berambut putih ini hanyalah sebuah nama, nama seseorang, nama milik lelaki berambut panjang tadi.

"_**Kau benar-benar tidak ingin tahu... Ada apa di balik garis tersebut ? mungkin kita akan menemukan pulau lainnya, desa lainnya.. atau mungkin sebuah kota besar yang tak pernah kita lihat.. Apa kau tidak tertarik, Allen ?"  
><strong>_

Kali ini, giliran lelaki bernama Kanda tersebut yang menyebutkan nama anak lelaki berambut putih tadi dan memberikan pertanyaan untuknya.

"_**Maafkan aku Kanda... Aku... Aku.."**_

"_**Kau tak mencintai ku, Allen ?"**_

"_**Tidak ! Aku sangat mencintai mu Kanda ! Aku sangat mencintai mu !"**_

Saat Allen mendengar Kanda meragukan cintanya, Ia langsung menatap mata Kanda dan menjawab keraguan Kanda tersebut dengan suara Lantang penuh dengan kejujuran. Ekspresi Allen terlihat sedih tetapi juga menunjukkan seberapa dalam cintanya pada Kanda.

"_**Lalu... Kenapa kau tak mau ikut denganku ? ... Kau... Bahkan Lenalee juga menolak ajak-kan Lavi... Lavi yang adalah suaminya sendiri.."**_

**_"..."_**

"_**Jangan diam saja Allen ! Jawablah pertanyaan ku ini ! Kau punya mulut untuk menjaw-"**_

Belum sempat Kanda menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Ia sudah terdiam. Ia diam, tak bisa berkata-kata. Tenggorokkannya serasa tersumbat karena pemandangan di hadapannya. Sosok Allen terlihat bergetar, tetesan air mata jatuh ke tanah tempatnya berdiri. Allen menangis, dan di wajahnya, tergambar ekspresi penuh kesedihan yang tertuju pada Kanda.

"_**Ma...Maafkan aku.. Kanda.."**_

"_**Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, Allen.."**_

"_**Kanda... Kau ingat bukan.. Aku adalah anak kepala desa di sini.. Aku punya kewajiban yang harus ku lakukan... Aku tak bisa sembarangan meninggalkan kewajibanku sebagai kepala desa selanjutnya..."**_

"_**Tapi kau punya Neah sebagai penggantimu ! Ia adik laki-laki mu... Dan.. Dan Ia juga punya hak untuk menggantikanmu jika kau tidak mau menjadi kepala desa.."**_

"_**Kanda...Kumohon.. Jangan paksa aku.."**_

"_**Allen.. Sekali lagi... Sekali lagi, jawab pertanyaanku.. Ini pertanyaan terakhirku. Kau... Mau ikut dengan ku dan Lavi.. Atau.."**_

"_**Maaf Kanda... Aku tidak bisa.."**_

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Kanda melangkah meninggalkan Allen yang masih menangis dan terduduk di tanah.

"_**!-Kanda ! Tunggu ! Kan—"**_

"_**JANGAN PERNAH PANGGIL NAMA KU LAGI !"**_

Teriakkan Kanda yang bercampur kemarahan dan kesedihan, serta kekecewaan membuat Allen terdiam, terdiam membatu.

"_**Aku... Dan Lavi sudah memutuskan akan meninggalkan desa hari ini juga... Dia sudah menunggu ku di pantai.. Dan Allen.. Lebih baik kita sudahi hubungan cinta kita.. Selamat tinggal"**_

Tanpa berbalik atau berpaling lagi, Kanda kembali melangkah meninggalkan Allen di atas tebing tersebut. Air mata yang sembari tadi berusaha di bendungnya, mengalir keluar, bergulir di pipinya dan menetes jatuh ke tanah di mana ia berpijak.

Cahaya mata Allen yang sebelumnya bersinar memantulkan cahaya matahari dengan indahnya, kali ini, sinar tersebut memudar..

_**"Dunia Allen.. Hancur berkeping-keping."**_

_**#############################**_

Sekali lagi, -man bukan milikku, karya tersebut adalah milik Katsura Hoshino-sensei. Yang ku punya hanyalah di mana Allen dan Kanda berpasangan di dalam Plot cerita ini ^^

Akan ada sedikit OOC di dalam karya ku, atau mungkin sangat OOC ^^ harap di maklum i.

Sekarang aku sedang dalam penulisan chapter ke 2 dari cerita ini, wait for it ^^ and, Review please.

Kritik dan saran di terima ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, kembali dengan ku di chapter ke 2 ( atau lebih tepatnya pertama karena yang sebelumnya adalah pembukaan ^^ ).

Bagaimana dengan cerita pertama ku, apakah kalian yang membaca nya merasa kan kesedihan yang dialami Allen?

Aku tak akan bekata banyak-banyak kali ini, karena, jujur saja aku bingung apa yang mau kutulis ^^;;

So.. I don't own DGM, semua karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Katsura Hoshino sensei. Yang ku punya hanya cerita Fanfic ini ^^

So... Let's begin...

######################

**Chapter 2 **

Black Order... Adalah sebuah organisasi rahasia yang hanya di kenal oleh beberapa pihak saja. Organisasi ini di buat di bawah nama Vatikan.

Organisasi ini di bentuk guna menumpas semua akuma ( senjata iblis yang dapat berevolusi jika ia membunuh banyak manusia ) yang tersebar di dunia ini. Didalam organisasi tersebut, terdapat beberapa manusia yang di pilih oleh Innocence, akar dari pembentukan dunia, untuk menumpas para akuma.

Mereka yang telah di pilih oleh innocence akan mendapatkan kekuatan khusus yang berfungsi menhancurkan akuma. Manusia pilihan ini, mempunyai sebutan lain bagi mereka.. Yaitu "Exorcist"

##############

Tahun 1891

Di Kantin yang berada di dalam menara 'Black Order', sosok lelaki dengan rambut panjang yang berwarna bak langit malam dan di ikat kuncir kuda ke atas, sedang duduk di salah satu bangku kantin tersebut.

Ia hanya diam, memandangi makanan yang tergeletak dan tak di sentuhnya sama sekali. Di sekitar matanya, lingkaran hitam seperti orang kurang tidur terlihat samar.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

Tiba-tiba suara yang ceria dan lantang terdengar, memekak-kan telinga orang-orang yang sedang makan di dalam kantin tersebut. Entah para exorcist lain atau Finder yang ada.

"Jangan pernah memanggil ku dengan nama itu... Baka Usagi..". Suara Kanda terdengar tenang, tetapi berisi kemarahan, serta ujung mugen yang terlihat tajam mengarah pas ke leher Lavi, membuat Lavi diam tak bergerak.

"Ng... Yuu... u..ujung mugenmu.. mengarah ke leherku lho..." dengan ketakutan, Lavi perlahan mendorong minggir ujung mugen tersebut menjauhi lehernya.

"Chee..."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Dari jauh ku lihat kau sedang tidak mood Yuu"

"Ucapkan nama itu lagi, kupotong leher mu"

"Ups... Ng... Jadi, Apa yang membuat lingkaran hitam ini keluar? Kau seperti kakek panda itu...". Ucap Lavi sembari melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Kanda.

"Bukan urusanmu.." Tanpa menunggu lama, Kanda langsung menepis tangan Lavi agar lepas dari bahu-nya.

"Ooooohhh~~ Ayolah yuu~~ Beri tahu aku! Beri tahu aku!". Rengek Lavi.

"Tch..."

Berakhir sudah 'Jam sendiri' Kanda, sosok Lavi yang dari dulu hyperaktif membuatnya pusing dan stress hebat. Lavi bagaikan anak anjing, mengikuti Kanda kemana-pun ia pergi, mengganggu semedi-nya, kadang mengusilinya. Dan yang paling membuatnya marah adalah.. Lavi adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani memanggil nama Baptisnya walau setiap kali Kanda selalu mengancam akan membunuhnya.

"Oya yuu, kau tahu, ternyata Komui punya adik perempuan yang manis!". Dengan nada bahagia yang kelewatan, Lavi membagi ceritanya pada yuu yang menanggapinya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Sial! Komui itu memang hebat sekali... karena takut adiknya itu di rebut, ia selalu menaruhnya di Asian Branch".

"Direbut?...". Entah atas dasar apa, Kanda tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Yah! Komui itu Sister complex ternyata! Kau tahu, ia bisa menghabis kan 19 jam waktu kerjanya hanya untuk menelepon adiknya itu".

Muka Lavi menunjukkan kekesalan yang di buat-buat.

"Kau tahu seperti apa adiknya itu?"

"Noooo~ Komui menyembunyikan foto-foto adiknya it- Tunggu! kenapa kau mendadak bertanya? JANGAN-JANGAN KAU TERTARIK YA YUU?"

Kali itu, tanpa peringatan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ujung mugen yang tajam berhenti tepat di antara mata Lavi.

"Sekali lagi kau membuatku marah... Kau akan kubunuh, Baka usagi."

Disaat itu juga, Lavi terdiam membatu, dan Kanda, ia meninggalkan Lavi keluar dari kantin.

"...! K-Kanda? T—Tunggu! Jangan tinggal kan aku! Dan lagi, Soba mu belum kau makan loooooo!"

############################

"Jadi... Apa yang sedang terjadi padamu, Yuu?"

Di Lounge yang berada di dalam Order, tampak Lavi sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Kanda yang juga duduk sembari menggosok pedangnya. Muka Lavi berbeda dari sebelumnya, wajahnya menjadi serius.

"...Chee.. Aku tak tahu maksud mu"

"Jangan berbohong pada ku, Kanda... Kau tahu aku bisa membaca mimik wajah seseorang kan?... Dan aku tahu kau sedang bingung".

Si Baka Usagi yang biasa nya santai dan seenaknya sendiri, memanggil nama Kanda dengan nada serius. Membuat Kanda terdiam sejenak. Setelah keadaan sunyi, Kanda akhirnya Luluh dan mau membuka mulutnya.

"Dengarkan dan jangan berkomentar sampai ceritaku habis.."

"Ok."

Kanda menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia tahu, ceritanya ini akan memakan waktu yang tidak sedikit, tapi juga tidak akan membuat Lavi terdiam mengantuk.

"...Aku akhir-akhir ini bermimpi... Mimpi yang aneh.. Aku tidak tahu itu sebuah mimpi atau ingatan atau apa-pun itu... Yang jelas, jika aku mengingatnya, mimpi itu bagaikan mimpi buruk bagiku.."

Kanda menutup matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan sofa, sedang Lavi memperhatikan Kanda dengan tatapan serius sembari menyaring cerita dari Kanda.

"Di hadapanku.. sesosok manusia berdiri... Rambut nya yang putih membuatku tidak bisa mengira-ngira umurnya... Tapi aku yakin ia laki-laki dan aku merasa mengenalnya dengan sangat dekat"

Suara Kanda perlahan-lahan melembut, seakan sedang bercerita tentang seseorang yang di sayanginya.

"Tapi.. Setiap aku memanggil nya, ia tak pernah membalikkan badannya padaku, bahkan menoleh atau menyadari keberadaanku saja tidak. Dan setiap kali aku berusaha menggapai dan membalikkan tubuhnya, hal itu.. menghantui ku.."

Entah kenapa, Lavi seakan merasakan kesedihan dan ketakutan di nada suara Kanda.

"M...Menghantui mu?..". Lavi memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Yah.. sebenarnya biasa saja, tapi jujur membuatku ketakutan dan tak bisa tenang.."

"... Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Sebuah pemandangan..."

"...Yuu..."

"..."

"Pemandangan apakah itu?". Lavi tidak berharap Kanda akan menjawabnya, Ia merasa pertanyaan ini mulai masuk ke akar cerita yang mungkin tak ingin Kanda ungkap. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah, Kanda membuka mulutnya kembali, tetapi tak memarahinya.

"... Aku.. Berdiri di sebuah rakit, rakit kecil.. Dihadapanku... tepat di garis horison.. Aku melihat warna merah menyala seperti matahari yang akan terbenam.. Tapi aku sadar saat itu sedang malam. Dan setelah kuperhatikan.. Warna merah itu seakan hidup, menyambar-nyambar di langit, dan lama kelamaan aku melihat asap hitam membumbul tinggi."

Sesaat suasana menjadi sunyi, Kanda diam. Lavi yang ada di hadapannya ikut terdiam, tapi ia tahu, Kanda belum selesai bercerita.

"Aku sadar... warna merah itu.. adalah api yang menyambar-nyambar.. Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa sosok lelaki berambut putih itu, ada di tengah-tengah api tersebut. Aku berteriak, terus berteriak.. Tapi suara ku tak keluar.. Seakan tak tersampaikan."

Jujur Lavi kaget, Ia tak menyangka Kanda akan bercerita sepanjang dan sedetail ini, biasa nya, jika Lavi berhasil mengorek informasi dari Kanda, itu pun hanya sebuah 'Key' yang nantinya harus di artikan oleh Lavi sendiri.

"...Ng.. Jadi kau serasa mengalami kejadian di mimpi mu itu sebelumnya?..."

"...Tch.."

"Yuu... Aku sebenarnya.."

Mendadak Kanda berdiri, dan berjalan meninggalkan Lavi.

"Cukup, hentikan saja pembicaraan ini.." Ucap Kanda sembari melangkah pergi.

"—T- Tunggu Yuu! Aku juga mau cerita! Kau kejam sekali.. Mau kemana kau?"

"...Che.. Latihan.."

"AKU IKUUUUTTTT~~~"

##############################

Begitu sampai di ruang Latihan, tanpa di duga oleh Kanda, tempat itu sangat ramai. Terlihat beberapa Exorcist memakai lapangan latihan untuk berlatih, dan beberapa ilmuwan menjadi kan tempat tersebut sebagai pelarian dari pekerjaan mereka dan berkumpul untuk bermain catur.

"Tch..."

"Wuaaaa~ Ramai sekali..". Ucap Lavi yang sembari tadi berjalan di samping Kanda ( Yang tentunya tak di hiraukan oleh Kanda XD ).

"Ayo kita berlatih Yuu!"

"Kau mau mati Baka Usagi?" Merasa di tantang, Kanda langsung menyeringai sombong ke arah Lavi.

"Hump! Belum di coba, mana bisa kau mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Kalau begitu, bersiap-siaplah untuk mati, Baka usagi"

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Kanda dan Lavi langsung berjalan ke tengah-tengah lapangan, Exorcist yang melihat mereka berdua, yakni Marie dan Daisya, langsung meninggalkan arena menuju ke gerombolan Ilmuwan yang sembari tadi bermain catur.

Sekarang pun mereka sudah meninggalkan permaian mereka dan memperhatikan Lavi dan Kanda.

"Lavi! Berjuanglah!" Reever langsung menyemangati Lavi di ikuti dengan teman-teman Ilmuwannya yang lain, sedang Marie dan Daisya langsung menyoraki Kanda.

"Jadi Yuu, Pakai Innocence atau—"

"Berisik Baka usagi"

"Ja-"

"Mugen, Hatsudou!"

Dalam hitungan detik, Kanda sudah menarik mugen dari sarungnya dan mengaktifkan innocence nya tersebut, di saat itu pula ia langsung menerjang ke arah Lavi.

Seakan sudah siap, Lavi pun tengah mengaktifkan Innocence miliknya.

Tak lama kemudian, suara tabrakan antara senjata dengan senjata terdengar. Di saat itu, Lavi kewalahan menangkis terjangan senjata milik Kanda.

"Y-Yuu! Pelankan sedikit! Kita hanya berlatih di sini!"

"Latihan, berfungsi untuk melatih mental dan fisik, jadi.. Seriuslah Usagi!"

Sebuah sabetan yang sangat kuat dari Kanda, berhasil melempar Lavi beserta innocencenya ke sebuah pilar di pinggir lapangan tersebut. Membuat pilar tersebut retak.

"Ukh... Yuu! Kau Kejam!"

"Berisik!"

Braaaaakkk!

Tendangan kaki Kanda yang berhenti tepat di sebelah kiri kepala Lavi dan mugen yang mengarah ke lehernya, membuat Lavi langsung angkat tangan, tanda menyerah.

"Y...Yuu.. Ampuni aku.."

"Berapa kali aku bilang, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu"

"K..Kau seram Yuu... To..Tolong singkirkan kaki mu..". Ucap Lavi dengan air mata ( Bohong ) yang mulai keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Heh.. Aku menang, Baka Usa-"

'_**Hentikan Kanda... Jangan menyiksa Lavi seperti itu terus.."**_. Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara yang jernih, terdengar di dalam kepala Kanda, suara yang dirasa sangat di kenalnya. Tetapi aneh nya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat, siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Ukh.." Suara tersebut mendadak membuat kepala Kanda sangat sakit, tubuhnya pun melemas seakan kehilangan seluruh tenaga nya. Dan tanpa sadar, ia sudah terduduk di tanah sambil meremas kepala nya.

"..O..Oi..Yuu-chan.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Lavi mendadak cemas melihat gelagat aneh Kanda, para Ilmuwan serta Marie dan Daisya serempak mendekat, melihat apa yang terjadi.

'_**Dasar... Kalau kau melakukan ini terus, dan 'dia' melihat, kau bisa di marahi lo.. Melukai suami nya seperti ini...'**_

Suara yang jernih itu kembali terdengar dan mendengung, membuat kepala Kanda semakin sakit.

"OIIII! OII! YUUUU KAAAANNNDAAAAA!"

Teriakkan Lavi menghilangkan suara mendengung di dalam kepalanya, tetapi Kanda belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Didalam kepalanya, ia masih mencerna kata-kata dari suara jernih tadi.

Apa maksudnya dengan 'menyiksa si rambut merah itu terus'? bukankah selama ini, si Baka Usagi itu yang menyiksa nya?

Lalu..siapa 'dia' yang di maksud?... 'Dia' akan marah kalau melukai 'suami'nya?.. Berati istri Lavi?. Tapi bukankah si Baka itu tidak punya Istri?

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di pikiran Kanda.

"YUUUUUUUUUUU CHAAAAANNNNN! SAADAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

Teriakkan Lavi kali ini, membuat Kanda sepenuh nya sadar. Dan mugen kembali mengarah ke leher Lavi.

"Ucapkan nama itu lagi, kau akan ku bunuh.."

"Y..Yuu, kau sudah sadar?" Muka Lavi langsung kembali ceria melihat Kanda sudah mulai membaik.

"Tch..."

"Yuu, Kau pucat.. Apa yang terjadi?"

Tanpa menjawab, Kanda bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan semua orang yang ada di tempat tersebut. Tetapi, saat hendak melangkah keluar dari ruang latihan itu, ia teringat sesuatu dan berbalik melihat ke arah Lavi.

"Oi Baka usagi, Kau punya istri?"

Pertanyaan Kanda langsung sukses membuat Lavi melongo di buatnya, sedang para ilmuwan-ilmuwan di situ langsung ribut mengartikan kata-kata Kanda.

Melihat sikap mereka dan Lavi yang masih tetap melongo, Kanda tahu, ia tak akan mendapat jawaban. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia kembali melangkah pergi.

"Che.."

#########################

Thanks to : Popuyund, yang sudah mengingatkanku ^^;; benar-benar maaf atas spasi nya XD

Sekali lagi, aku tak mempunyai DGM, semua itu milik Katsura Hoshino sensei di Jepang sana

Dan maaf jika karakter-karakter di dalam sini OOC semua, tapi yang jelas, yang ku punya hanya plot fanfic ini.

Allen : ... Aku tak muncul di chapter ini...

AeonRuru : Sabar ya, Allen-chan.. *hugs Allen*

Allen : Yeah...

Kanda : Please Review *pergi menjauh setelah mengucapkan kata-kata*

Allen&AeonRuru : KANDA !

Allen : Sopan dikit dong !


End file.
